Iced Lakes and Cold Stones
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Itachi was determined to not let her die. And to have her in the end. .:OneShot:.


I made this story for the Hurt-Comfort Bingo. It's been a while since I last wrote for Naruto, and ridiculously more ever since I wrote a ItaSaku. I had fun! I hope you guys have too!

Please, review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Iced Lake And Cold Stones **_

Sakura clenched her teeth, trying hard not to let them chatter. She couldn't feel her body anymore, so cold it was already. Her fingers and toes hurt as she tried to move them. She wasn't ready to die yet, but she was sure she wouldn't last much in such conditions. She was on the verge of hypothermia – if her body heat decreased just a little bit more… It could be fatal.

She barely noticed when someone approached her. With misty vision, she wouldn't be able to recognize whoever it was, anyways. However, a blanket was placed on her shoulders and a fire lit not too far from her. She felt so much better she even allowed herself to sleep, just for a little while…

* * *

_Extreme cold was a rare thing in Konoha. Being so, the day the ice over the lake was thick enough to skate and the snow had piled up enough to be used in a ball fight was the most awaited day by all the children in the hidden village. Anyone passing by would be marvelling at the laughter as some of the children ran by throwing snow on one another or making a snowman or trying not to fall while skating down the lake._

_But little Sakura had always been afraid. She was one for the warm afternoons of spring time, when birds sang and flowers bloom. The winter terrified her greatly, with all the vast whiteness and bitter coldness._

_Even so, she wanted to join her friends at the lake. She wanted to be able to skate on it, joining Ino and the others on all the fun. Gulping hard, she placed the first feet on the ice, then the other. And fell. No one laughed at her, but she blushed nonetheless. _

_It was settled! That day, she would leave when she could skate like everyone else!_

* * *

_Itachi couldn't help but to stop when he saw his little brother future girlfriend skating on the lake at such an hour on the evening. Where were her parents? Why had she not gone home? It was quite cold and he was sure it would start to snow again at any time. Still, there she was, trying her hardest to keep her balance and skate properly._

_Somehow, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. He had always been amused by that little girl. She was bright and had big smiles, things completely extinct from the Uchiha clan, things he wished very much his brother would have on the future – provided, of course, by her, Haruno Sakura._

_He stopped to watch her efforts, worried that she could catch a cold if she stayed for too long._

"_Sakura-_chan_!" he called her. "It's late, you should go home."_

_She tried to stop, but ended up falling on the ice. Her cheeks went immediately red._

"_Itachi-_san_." He whispered._

_Itachi barely had the time to react when the ice, suddenly, gave way beneath her legs and the cold lake swallowed the little girl. Her scream filled his ears, and he ran to her as fastest as he could, dragging her out of the water._

"_Sakura, are you alright?" he asked trying to keep calm, even though he was finding it very hard to do._

_She curled up to his chest, seeking for the warmth he seemed to emanate._

"_I'm cold." She complained._

_Running, he made the way back to the hospital, forcing a nurse to attend her immediately. Sakura was drenched and the cold wind was just dragging her temperature down. When she was finally taken away from his arms, he didn't leave her side. Not until he was sure she was getting warmer._

"_She'll be alright, Uchiha-_san_, you can head home now." The nurse informed him._

"_No, it's alright. I'll stay until she is released."_

_The nurse just nodded and went away._

"_Thank you, Itachi-_san._"_

_Itachi just smiled to her._

* * *

"I remember." She whispered when her eyes were finally open again. "You're really determined not to let me die of hypothermia, aren't you, Itachi-_san_?"

"It's not a death worth of you, Sakura." He answered with the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Tortured by Akatsuki seems like a better way, then?"

He didn't answer. Sakura, sighing, snuggled close to him, letting her head fall to his shoulder, wrapping the blank more closely around her body.

"Just let me die already, Itachi. The cold will be gentler."

Pulling her, he placed her on his lap, embracing her.

"I won't let you die."

She felt tears gathering on the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him, showing all her weakness. However, he knew her ever since she was just a little girl – he knew she cried easily and shamelessly.

"Please, Itachi."

Holding her by the chin, he forced his lips on hers. Sakura didn't fight, she wanted that kiss, more than anything.

"They won't torture you." Itachi said, his face not showing any trace of emotion. "Not while I'm here."

Her green eyes met his very dark ones, and he could see all the feelings pouring out of them. She was scared in the same way she had been when he rescued her from the frozen lake.

"I'll take you out from the ice. Trust me."

But what scared her the most was the fact she actually did. She trusted him. Instead of growing up loving Sasuke, as everyone was certain she would, she had grown up secretly adoring her friend's older brother – even after the massacre. She knew Itachi, and she knew him enough to be sure he wouldn't slaughter his own family without a reason.

Accommodating herself properly on his lap, she turned to face him. Their noses touched and their lips were just inches apart.

"I'm still cold." She complained, her lips spreading on a nasty smirk.

To her utter shock, he chuckled. Uchiha Itachi had chuckled for her.

Wasting no time, he undressed her, and them himself, carelessly throwing her on the bunk with him on top, covering them both with the blanket.

"Better now?" he whispered on her ear.

"Much."

Sakura could feel the heat emanating from him and she was sure her body was stealing all it could, trying to reach the right temperature. Bit by bit, she could feel her blood and chakra circulating normally through her body.

She crossed her legs on his back and waited to see how he would react. The answer didn't disappoint her. Before she could protest, he was sliding inside of her, sending a delicious shiver down her spine, and his mouth was at her neck, licking and biting.

"I'm wondering who allowed you to give yourself to another." He whispered on a dark, menacing voice.

Sakura just tangled her fingers on his hair, letting a soft moan escape from her mouth.

"You never told me to wait for you." She answered. "And you rarely sent any signs of having any interest on me."

"Who was it?" he demanded to know as his strokes became stronger, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Sasuke."

He sank his teeth on her neck, almost drawing blood from it. That would leave a mark on her, and it was exactly what he wanted.

"My foolish little brother."

Her moans had become quite loud as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her body. The cold was long forgotten, replaced with the sweat of hot environments. When the orgasm hit her, she screamed with pleasure.

"Itachi!"

He went right after her, closing his eyes as the warm feeling spread through his body. Beneath him, he saw her starting to doze off, but he couldn't let her sleep. Not now.

"Listen carefully to me." he said, holding her by the chin again, forcing her to look at him. "That silly brother of mine is coming to rescue you along with the Kyuubi. You're going with them, for now. I'll come and get you once is safe."

Sakura felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

"I'll hunt you down if it takes too long." She menaced.

He just smiled at her.

"If he touches you again… I'll kill him."

Sakura smirked.

"No, you won't."

However, he was already getting up, easily dressing his clothes and throwing hers on her direction. When he was gone she heard the steps echoing on the stoned walls.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice startled her.

He had no difficulty in melting the bars with his katon, freeing her from the prison.

"Come on, it'll be alright now."

She just stared at the hand he was extending to her. If she had loved him with all her heart during their childhood, would he feel differently towards her now? Sighing, she accepted the help. She knew very well the answer was "yes". Had she devoted her life to him, he would never take her seriously.

Putting her on his back, Sasuke rushed down the long and dark corridor, as Sakura just stared back. She just couldn't wait for the day Itachi would finally fulfil his promise.

* * *

"_Thank you, Itachi-_san._"_

_Itachi just smiled to her._

"_You owe me your life now, Sakura-_chan_, and that means you're mine, and just mine."_

_She just nodded._

_His smile just got larger._

"_One day I'll take you away, I promise."_

_The little girl smiled sweetly at him._

"_I'll be waiting." _


End file.
